A desgraça
by Byakugan's activated
Summary: HInata", "despresada" pelo clã "prncipal". Neji dançando creu para Hiashi. Orochimaru vestido de vaca. E uma linda viagem pelo intestino do Gaara.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto,Todos os direitos reservados.**(Mandy: A natureza é sabia.)**

'Amo ruivos' **(Docinho: Quem perguntou?)**– pensamentos

**A Desgraça.**

**Título** **Original:**A Paixão

**Autora:** Hyuuga-Sonomi

**Ripada por:** Mandy, Docinho e Barbie.

Era de noite,escuro,não havia muita iluminação **(Mandy: Me surpreenderia se fosse escuro bem iluminado)**,porém nesta pouca iluminação,era possível notar uma jovem de,aparentemente 18 anos,cabelos negro-azulados,olhos HInata **(Docinho: Olhos HInata? È o nomes dos olhos dela?) (Mandy: Os meus se chamam Clovis e Jucicleide!) (Barbie: Seis são burros né! O nome dela é: Olhos HInata!) **era o seu nome,estava andando pelas abandonadas ruas **(Barbie: Enquanto eu dava pros gostosos bofes)**de que NAruto **(Mandy: Personagem novo esse NAruto?) **estava com SAkura **(Mandy: Essa tal SAkura também é nova né?!)** ,feliz,porém se sentia triste e com vontade de chorar **(Mandy: Bipolar é a pelido pra essa tal HInata né?! Feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.)(Barbie: Você jura que estava triste e com vontade de chorar, se você não falasse acharia que ela estava triste e com vontade de dançar macarena.)** ,por que?**(Barbie: Eis a questão.)** Não estava feliz por ele ? **(Mandy: Não juntou a pontuação por quê? Ela também está triste?)** Então,por que estava tão triste ? **(Barbie: Ela está triste, e por isso até a pontuação se afasta, feliz a pontuação.)**

A razão era simples **(Mandy: Sério? Então por que a explicação é tão grande?)**, Não significava nada a ninguém **(Mandy: Quem? A HInata ou a razão?)**.,era uma inú **(Mandy: Comofas inú? Uma tribo indígena que dança macarena a um Deus esquilo para agradecer a colheita de cacau?) (Barbie: Antes eu até pensava que era a Hinata, mas a Hinata é uma Hyuuga.)**fugido de casa **(Mandy: Operou foi?)(Docinho: Nem sabe o próprio sexo...)**,mas ninguém notara,apenas a sua irmão **(Mandy: Um travecão essa sua irmão!)(Docinho: Querida HInata você sabe a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher?) (Barbie: Ela não sabe nem o próprio sexo, como ia saber o da irmã/irmão?)** mais nova,Hanabi,que tentou procura-la,mas seu pai a impediu que fizesse tal **(Mandy: Lógico!Titio Hiashi tava loco pra filha mais velha mocréia dele ir embora, assim ele podia da uns pega no Neji.)**,de repente,Hinata se tromba com alguém, **(Mandy: Em primeira mão, a maravilhosa língua do SE. A autora deve ter SE trombado com alguém, e SE batido a cabeça)** que ao ver quem era,foi corando,**(Docinho: Por que? # imagina Orochimaru vestido de vaca falando que vai dar leitinho# A..Entendi (Mandy: Dá onde saiu o Orochimaru vestido de vaca?)(Barbie: Do mesmo lugar que a HInata, NAruto e a SAkura: Saiu de uma cabeça problemática.).** e se perguntava por que estava daquela os seus olhos perolados **(Mandy: Perdi o sentido lógico dessa frase...)(Barbie: Antes fosse só da frase...)**,se encontraram com um par de olhos verde-água**,(Mandy:#Imagina um par de olhos perolados de mãos dadas com um par de olhos verde-água# Que fofys!)** os cabelos cor de fogo balançando devido ao vento **(Barbie: Olhos com cabelos que balançavam conforme o vento...) ( Docinho: #Cutuca os olhos para ver se tem cabelos# Alguém tem uma pinça?) **,uma expressão fria no rosto,e aparentemente tinha a sua idade.

-M-Me D-Desculpe...Ga-Gaara-s-san...- disse HInata,**(Mandy: Decida-se, que é a principal dessa historia: a HInata ou a Hinata?) **abaixando sua face corada.

-Mais cuidado da próxima vez...- Respondeu Gaara,rudemente,com a face levemente corada.**(Mandy: Revendedoras Avon agradecem por vocês usarem tanto blush.)**-

-O que e-estava f-fazendo?**(Barbie: "Tirando leitinho do Orochimaru.") - **Perguntou

Hinata com uma leve curiosidade.

-Nada que te interesse...**(Mandy:Chama o cavalo!) - **respondeu Gaara,Friamente- Mas...e você ? **(Docinho: "Observando, a bela cena da ordenha.")**

-P-Pensando...**(Mandy: Fala logo que você cobra só cincão...)**

-'O que é isso ?'**(Mandy: São os !)** - Gaara perguntou se mentalmente,sentindo o coração acelerar as pernas fraquejarem e o rosto esquentar.**(Mandy: AMBULÂNCIA! O BOFE TÁ TENTO UM ATAQUE CARDÍACO) **

-'Isso...é diferente do que eu sentia pelo NAruto...é muito mais forte...**(Mandy: #Enrrolando a frajinha igual o Near # Dois ataques cardíacos no mesmo momento, só pode ser o Kira.)**O que é esse sentimento ?'- se pergunta Hinata Mentalmente – P-Por que estava p-passeando ne-neste horário ?? **(Mandy: "é que o Kankurou falou que tava com dor de cabeça e hoje não ia rola trenzinho da alegria")**

-Por que eu quis **(Barbie: "Sai pra dá, tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?")**...e você?

-Eu...-abaixa a cabeça- fugi de casa...

-E Não te procuraram? **(Mandy: Ninguém qué ela não, colega.)-** Pergunta Gaara,desinteressado na conversa. **(Mandy: Carái manow, se tu ta desinteressado pica a mula e vai te fude, pára de fla com a minaw e se manda pros quinto dos inferno, que assim essa porra acaba logo.)**

-Não...

-Isso...por que você pertence a família prncipal...**(Docinho: Acho que a personagem principal dessa fic é a HItana, já que a Hinata é da família PRINCIPAL)(Mandy: Pobre Neji, imagina o que ele não sofre...# imagina Neji vestido de lacraia, dançando créu.# G-zuis!)**

-É...por que eu sou a vergonha do meu clã...

-Mas nem por isso deveriam lhe despresar!**(Mandy: Claro que não, na verdade eles tinham que despreZar ela.)- **diz Gaara,virando a cara.**(Docinho: A barra de espaços também lhe despreza!)**

-Eu sei...mas o que eu posso fazer...**(Barbie: Rua Augusta, mini blusa, mini saia, meia arrastão, sapato de salto agulha, bolsa croco e uma boa dose de batom vermelho-poota.)**

-... – Gaara estava confuso,não sabia se concordava ou negava. **(Docinho: Concorda logo, já tão num beco mesmo.)**

-Eu...também te incomodei né? **(Mandy: O que você acha? Te deixo adivinhar!)**

-Não...não me incomodou...na realidade eu gosto e conversar com você...

-Po-por que ? – Pergunta Hinata,surpresa com o que ouve.**(Barbie: Surpresa estou eu, olha como você deixou a barra de espaços! # Barra de espaços em um cantinho emo, chorando, querendo cortar os pulsos.#)**

-Não sei...mas me sinto bem...'Kuso! como essa garota mexe comigo!!'**(Mandy: Mexe, me-me-me-mexe, mexe, mexe, mexe,mexe,mexe!)**

-Gaara-san...**(Mandy: Esse povo deve chamar até o Barney de Barney-san.)**

-...?

-Obrigada...-Chorando de felicidade **(Barbie: Qué um lencinho, colega?)**-'eu sei o que é isso...isso é...isso é Amor!'**(Docinho, Barbie e Mandy: Ó! Como tu és profunda!)**

-Por que está me agradecendo? Eu não fiz nada de mais...**(Mandy: Barbie querida, daqui a pouco você não vai mais oferecer um lencinho, sim uma camisinha.)**

-Está errado,você me deu uma razão pra viver...eu...eu não sou tão inútil como pensava- Diz Hinata Sorrindo

-Como...assim ? – Pergunta Gaara,confuso. **(Mandy: #Ergue o taco de baisebol# Quem transformou o Gaara em um personagem OOC tão nojento, hein?!)**

-Gaara...você é a minha razão de viver...**( Barbie: Que meigo! Acho que vou até chorar...#shorandolitros#)**

-Por que eu??Por que alguém sanguinário e sem coração como eu ?**(Mandy: Clichê do Gaara em fics trash: Ela se declara para ele, ele diz que não merece alguém como ela, ela diz que o ama, ele diz que ela o ensinou a amar.) (Docinho: Isso ta pior que novela mexicana!)**

-Não sei mas é isso que eu sinto...e não posso mandar no meu coração...** (Mandy: Se eu mandasse no seu coração...Bag!)**

-'Por que eu ?' - continuava a se perguntar mentalmente.

-E você ?

-Eu...o que ?

-Consegue mandar no seu coração? **(Docinho:Isso! Insiste e nunca desiste!)**

-Não...por mais que tente...ele é bem mais forte que eu...**(Mandy: Só eu que imaginei o Gaara brincando de cabo de guerra com o coração dele?) (Docinho: Quem será que vai ganhar?!)**' o que é isso?'

-'Isso é amor...' – Diz uma vozinha entro de Gaara. **(Mandy: Se fosse uma "voz" DENTRO do Gaara, eu até acharia que era o Shukaku, mas como é entro...)**

Dentro de Gaara...**(Mandy momento guia turística: Senhores passageiros, começaremos agora uma viagem pelas profundezas do intestino de Sabaku no Gaara.)**

-Amor?-repete Gaara **(Barbie: Repete, bee! Inda num entendi!)**

-Exatamente – Respondeu a voz **(Docinho: O Gaara está dentro de si mesmo conversando com uma "voz misteriosa"...Me deu medo! Acho que vou me esconder debaixo da cama. Depois eu volto.)**

-O que é amor ? – Perguntou Gaara **(Docinho: Olha o amor eu não sei, mas a raiva é o que eu tenho por quem separa pontuação incorretamente.)**

-Amor é o sentimento,gostoso,misturado de lágrimas e alegria,seu coração acelera,o rosto esquenta apenas de pensar na pessoa amada,as pernas fraquejam...bem...assim como está agora...**(Mandy: Nossa! Que explicação maravilhosa! Da onde você tirou isso? Do Aurélio? Da Wikipédia?)**

Fora de Gaara... **(Mandy momento guia turística: Senhores passageiros, esperamos que tenham gostado da viagem, e nossa companhia agradece a preferência.)**

- Gaara?Gaara??Gaara??? **(Mandy: Para que usar um ponto de exclamação se você pode usar dois ou três!)**

-hã? – Sai do seu mar de pensamentos.

-O que foi?Por que está me olhando sem dizer absolutamente nada?E está vermelho...está com febre? – Pousa sua delicada mão na testa de Gaara,o deixando mais vermelho- Que bom...não está...

-Hinata...-Chama Gaara

-Sim?

-Sabe o que você me disse a um tempinho atrás ??Sobre eu ser a razão de você viver?

-Ahh...S-Sim...Se não quis-

-A Minha resposta é...que eu...ahn...eu...acho que...sinto o mesmo...você, eu acho...que foi a única pessoa que me fez sentir...A...mor... **(Mandy: O que disse sobre clichê do personagem OOC do Gaara?!)**

-Gaara...

Gaara em poucos segundo,colou a sua boca,suavemente,nos lábios de Hinata que eram doces e macios,eram quentes,também...**(Docinho: Tinham gostinho de moranginho ou chocolatinho?) **Ahh e se nunca passasse aquele momento seria tão bom**.(Docinho: Também acho!)(Mandy: Docinho eu acho que ele quis dizer que se aquele momento nunca acabasse, não se aquele momento nunca tivesse ocorrido.)** ..Porém a falata de ar se fez presente **(Docinho: Comofas ser falata?)(Mandy: É um tipo de inseto ou mais um personagem OOC?) **e ambos se separaram em busca de ar.

-Eu te amo Hinata.

-Eu também te amo Gaara...

**(Mandy: Amo você, você me ama, somos todos uma família feliz!)(Barbie: Mas tu gosta de um Barney né?!)**

E tudo ocorreu em durante uma longa noite**.(Barbie: LONGA... Imagino...#Suspiro# Se as paredes do beco falassem...) (Docinho: Jesus! Ainda bem que não falam!)(Mandy:#imagina uma parede cantando o abecedário da Xuxa# Nossa senhora das cadeiras de pés tortos! Protegei-me.)**

Owari...**(Barbie: WTF?) (Mandy: The End. Essa criatura não fala nem português direito...)**

N/A: Dedicado a TiaLulu**.(Mandy, Barbie e Docinho: Tadinha!)**

**Mandy foi procurar o Hidan, por achar que ele tem alguma semelhança com o Puro-osso.**

**Barbie foi estudar medicina para ver se acha uma cura para a falta de pênis do Ken.**

**Docinho foi...comer um docinho!**


End file.
